1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent realization of high-speed image recording using an ink jet recording apparatus or the like, in addition to high color developability of an image, high ink absorbency has been desired for a recording medium on which ink is provided. Furthermore, high scratch resistance has also been desired for a recording medium because a strong force may be applied to the recording medium when the recording medium is conveyed at a high speed.
Hitherto, recording media in which polyvinyl alcohol having a silanol group (hereinafter also referred to as “silanol-modified PVA”) is used as a binder of an ink-receiving layer have been studied for the purpose of improving ink absorbency and scratch resistance of the recording media (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 11-129611, 2013-022733, 2010-099991, and 2010-100976). Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 11-129611, 2013-022733, 2010-099991, and 2010-100976 disclose recording media that include an ink-receiving layer containing colloidal silica, which is an inorganic particle, and silanol-modified PVA.